


You Got Me In The Palm Of Your Hands

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [46]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Jaskier | Dandelion, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Fingering, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marking, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Praise Kink, Rule 63, Smitten Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Geralt knew Jaskier could handle herself, but seeing it in person was a whole different story.Kinktober 2020 Day 20 –FingeringHappy 200th fic everyone!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Kinktober [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Kudos: 202





	You Got Me In The Palm Of Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Title From ‘Addicted To You’ by Picture This

Geralt smelt blood before anything else as he headed back to the clearing he had left Jaskier and Roach while he took care of a Kikimora. The potions were still burning in his bloodstream, his skin deathly pale and eyes dark and skin veined. Geralt usually avoided going back to Jaskier until the potion’s effects wore off, he had not smelt fear on her before and he didn’t want to smell it now. 

The scent of human blood had Geralt unsheathing his steel sword and rushing towards the clearing, a snarl on his lips as he prepared to deal with whoever dared to harm his bard. When Geralt burst through the clearing, he came to an abrupt halt as his mouth went dry and lust soared through his body. 

Jaskier’s doublet was hanging wide open, showing more skin than she usually did. Her short, wild hair was spinning around her face as she slashed at a bandit with deadly accuracy with the dagger she usually kept hidden in the waistband of her pants or on her upper thigh if she was forced into a dress or skirt. 

A feral smile was on her pink lips, a smear of blood was streaked over her right cheek as she snarled at the injured bandit. The man staggered away while holding his side, joining the other two retreating men, none of them had even seen Geralt yet they were fleeing for their lives. 

“Geralt!” Jaskier’s wild eyes landed on the Witcher, pleasure colouring her scent as she smiled that feral smile of hers at him as she took in his offensive stance and potion affected skin and eyes. 

“You,” Geralt sheathed his sword, unable to look away from her and the blood smeared on her cheek. She always was beautiful, but now she was deadly and feral in a way he didn’t expect but found he very much appreciated.

“They tried to take Roach, I wasn’t about to let them do that,” Jaskier explained before gasping, not out of fear but surprise when Geralt yanked her again him. She placed her hands on his chest and quirked an eyebrow up at him, settling against his body with surprising ease. 

“You are something entirely different bard,” Geralt admitted as he trailed his gloved fingers over her blood smeared cheek, she just smirked knowingly up at him.

“Of course I am, haven’t you been paying attention darling?” Jaskier purred in a sultry tone, scent turning spicy and sweet with arousal that he had smelt on her many times before but now he didn’t want to ignore it. 

“I have paid attention, I’ve just been too blind to see it. Next time we have a proper bed I’m going to take you apart.” Geralt promised before growling lowly when she rocked her hips against his thigh while fluttering her eyelashes sensually up at him with that same feral smile still planted on her lips.

“Oh Geralt, I don’t need a bed.” Jaskier tangled her left fingers in his long white hair before yanking him down to kiss him passionately. Geralt wrapped his large hands around her waist and sank into the fiery kiss. The potions still in his bloodstream heightened every aspect of her lips on his and the heat radiating off of her body as she pressed close to him. 

“I’ve had many fantasies about this my dear Witcher, will you allow me to fulfill one now?” Jaskier purred when their kiss broke, her eyes darkening with lust as Geralt stared down at her with those dark, veined, pulsing eyes. 

“What do you have in mind?” Geralt breath caught in his throat as she lifted his right hand off of her waist and pulled his leather glove off of his hand with her fucking teeth.

“I want these big, wonderful, skilled fingers inside of my cunt. I want you to make me squeal as I come.” Jaskier flicked her tongue over the tips of his fingers while looking up at him through her long, dark eyelashes. 

“Fuck,” Geralt grunted as his cock began to strain against the front of his leather pants. 

“That’s the idea darling… If you think you’re up for it.” Jaskier smirked her usual cocky exterior bleeding through. Geralt growled before he easily swung her up over his shoulder and strode over to where their bedrolls were set up.

“Such an animal Geralt,” Jaskier laughed delightedly as she swatted his ass playfully, he allowed it because he ached to feel her tight heat and to hear her noises of pleasure as he made her come. 

Even though Geralt was rough with her, he set her down onto the bedrolls with all the tenderness Jaskier had come to expect from the softer side of the Witcher she had seen from time to time. 

Geralt dipped his head down, his white hair forming a shield around the two as he kissed her again. Jaskier didn’t waste much time, she curled her hands around his wrists and guided one hand to cup her breast through the fabric of her shirt and the Witcher’s other hand past the waistband of her trousers until his palm was pressed directly against her heated, damp pussy.

“Fuck,” Geralt hissed as his cock throbbed as he squeezed her breast and rubbed his fingers through her juices.

“Mm, Geralt,” Jaskier moaned, tossing her head back with a blush decorating her cheeks as he played with her body, head spinning with the scent of her arousal. 

“You’re already so fucking wet Jaskier,” Geralt buried his face against her neck, sucking and biting at her neck intent on leaving a mess of marks so everyone knew she was his. 

“Don’t fuck around Geralt, get your fingers in me,” Jaskier ordered breathlessly, rocking her hips up impatiently as she carded her fingers through Geralt’s long, white hair. 

“Hm,” Geralt hummed as he snuck his hand past the fabric of her shirt to touch soft, bare skin. She keened as he pinched her nipple just as he sank his index finger into her wet pussy. 

“G-Geralt, fuck!” She squealed as he bit down on her neck, he didn’t break the skin but he knew that mark would take days if not weeks to fade completely. Geralt fingered her with assured movements, feeling her juices drip out around his finger as he worked her up while he squeezed and fondled her breast.

“M-More Geralt!” Jaskier mewled before she cried out, clinging to his board shoulders when Geralt did as she asked and added his middle finger into her cunt. Geralt worked his hand expertly, drawing more wonderful noises from her kiss-swollen lips and wet squelching noises from her cunt that only Geralt could truly hear. 

“Ngh,” Jaskier buried her face in Geralt’s hair, gasping for air as she rode his fingers the best she could in their position as Geralt tormented her peaked nipple until it was sore and puffy between his fingers. 

“I’m so close Geralt, fuck!” Jaskier warned between sweet moans of pleasure. 

“Come for me Jaskier,” Geralt ordered in a deep, husky tone and watched half-amazed as she did. Jaskier let out a high-pitched noise as she arched harshly against him, her cunt convulsing around his thick fingers as her release gushed over his fingers, soaking his hand.

Geralt slowed his movements until he was just stroking her heated cunt with the calloused pads of his fingers as she panted below him as she came down from her high. Geralt carefully moved away from her body, adjusting her clothes until she was properly covered again and he laid her down onto the bedroll. He used his clean hand to brush her damp bangs off of her forehead. 

“Mm, Geralt?” Jaskier blinked hazily up at him, lips in a content smile and somehow the blood smear still worked. 

“Give me a moment and then we can sleep,” Geralt grunted as he shoved his hand that was wet with her release down his leather pants and roughly jerked off. The scent of Jaskier’s lust and release was heavy in the clearing and that pictured with the look she was giving him, Geralt spilled over his hand in record time with a loud grunt. 

“Once we get a proper bed,” Jaskier promised, exhaustion evident in her voice as she held her hand out to the panting Witcher.

“Once we get a proper bed,” Geralt agreed as he took her hand and curled himself protectively around her small form, even though he had just been treated with the sight of his bard going feral. Still, she felt right slotted against his body like this and Geralt was damned if he was going to give that up.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
